winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club and the fog worm
in this episode the team go up against a swarm of fog worms,. plot cheetor,rattrap, cronk(robot),zepher, and pinkie pie are watching a movie called worms of the black mud swamp. the next day,A magic building in the center of the magix has quickly developed a reputation for teething problems in it's electronics, so no one is surprised when smoke is found creeping out from the server room. On inspection, a janitor finds a thick layer of mist hugging the floor and a foul sulphurous smell - but no fire. he also discovers an Anomaly inside a room, where the mist is coming from. Then a shadowy creature can be seen slithering by in the mist and the man suddenly loses his footing as something unseen attacks and drags him out of sight screaming as the mist continues to spread. the winx do their usaual, then sparx sences the old codex sence a portal in magic city Meanwhile at the magic building, panicking staff flee as the sinister mist oozes down the stairs and lift wells, accompanied by a foul stench of rotting matter, setting off the fire alarm. A fire crew arrive and enter an office waist high in sulphurous fog. They are attacked by shadowy, giant creatures; we see tantalising glimpses of these odd, frightening beasts that seem to live inside the mist. The skyscraper is evacuated but in one glass-walled meeting room a group of executives refuse to leave, as they are in a middle of an important video conference that will decide the future of their company. The man leading the company tells the Japanese businessman he is having the video conference with that the alarm is just a drill and continues with the meeting. They cannot yet see the mist enveloping them... By the time the team arrive the magic building is filling with fog and a fireman has been horribly killed. While they explore offices full of abandoned chairs and desks they discover that there are giant carnivorous worms moving inside it. Leaping from desk to desk they only just manage to escape with their lives. rainbow dash and sango take an elevator to one of the floors, and are then attacked by a fogworm, as rainbow dash suggest sango to hit the fast close button, the worm lunges at then and they fall out and manage to avoid being eaten with a coin pinging on the floor. Meanwhile, the executives finally smell the sulphurous gas. One of them leaves to investigate, but much to the horror of his colleagues, a few moments later he is killed by the worms. The team and a fire woman find the executives. While trying to save them and evacuate them from the building, ragetti nearly gets eaten by a giant worm. He and the rest of the crew are walking down the stairs when he says, "I think we're all right now." Then, a huge worm comes from the ceiling and swallows his head and scar, with a sabre that he snagged from a display, cuts the worm in half to save ragetti. While washing the worm's saliva off, sunset shimmer and twilight sprakle go to find sango and rainbow dash The race is on to rescue the executives in the meeting room before the worms get to them first. In the process, sango and rainbow dash still separated and gets trapped in a lift shaft. kowlaski and tecna realises the worms can't survive outside the fog and monkey,kronk zepher and talwyn set about turning up the heating in the building. sunset shimmer and twilight then finds rainbow dash and sango on a table with sweat on tehir face then says to them after he asks why they were not with them sango tells them they were having a tango with the worms. monkey and kronk and zepher and talwyn succeed in bringing up the heat but no one is prepared for the effect the heat has on these deadly creatures - they explode, shooting their parasitic young all over the room. Cutter warns everyone not to let them break the skin, and after setting off the building's fire control system, the worms fall to the ground where they die. In the end, the others return to berk, and they try to get the fog and slime off transcript intro 'chapter 1: the worms of the black swamp' 'chapter 2: the next morning' 'chapter 3: the worms arrive' 'chapter 4: sango and rainbow dash struggle and the solution is found.' 'epilouge' Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Primeval based episodes Category:Prehistoric episodes